User talk:KeepOnKeepingOn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clear Rivers page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:01, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm the one who was editing about Dano, Frankie, etc. being survivors. I have proof from the script itself(After Tim's death, Clear says this) - "I don't get it. Why is everything happening so fast? After Flight 180. A month went by before anyone died. And now five people are dead in less than a week." Silver204 (talk) 21:34, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey, me again. You said they were still casualties. What? Please state your full argument. Here is mine: My first point is the part of the script I showed you. Secondly, you can hear Clear in the movie at the asylum say about the list going backwards RIGHT after Dano, Frankie, and Shanna.(Thats how they knew the script was going backwards, thus meaning they WERE survivors) Meaning that they had to be part of the list. Thridly, they died differently, In the premonition they all get injured by being flipped around in the car and bleeding and then finally hit directly by the truck while in reality they were smashed and incinerated; killing them instantly. Also they weren't the only "casualties" their was at the least 15 killed on the pileup. Also they WERENT EVEN in the pileup in reality. They were far away from the pileup. It was just another random truck that swerved off and got them. Silver204 (talk) 02:52, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey, me again...(yes I am aware I am annoying you now) One final scene from the movie itself; "That means someone must of intervened"(Clear) "Officer Burke pulled me away from the crash that killed my friends.."(Kimberly) "Congratulations, you will be the last to go."(Clear) That means they were survivors. Also stop using the crappy "evidence" of "oversight" This is how a argument works since I am using many examples and evidence as to why my side of the argument is right. How do you think debates work? Also they escaped their planned deaths. It doesn't matter if you survive for an extra second, you're considered a survivor by Death since you cheated your planned fate. Like Nadia from FD4, she survived her decapitation from a tire for minutes until Death decided to completely obliterate her head to bits and cutting off one of her arms by another tire.(Look how precise the tire was to get her, Death was controlling it) Don't think Nadia is a survivor too? I'll prove it once more from dialogue from the movie of FD4 itself. "Three of those people who left the stadium before that accident happened.. they're now dead!"(Lori talking to Andy) (She is referencing Nadia, Carter, and Samantha). Finally, why would there be so many "oversights"? From 2 different movies. Silver204 (talk) 23:06, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I'm so sorry! I never meant to bash you and kept disrespecting you... I guess I worded it wrong.(and was just in the moment) I was just trying to say that the your evidence was not definite(I can't think of another word that fits right now). And yeah after re-reading how I talked to you in that last comment I wrote I can see why you would be mad at me. But you don't have to forgive me, I understand. Silver204 (talk) 02:02, June 8, 2018 (UTC)